


Blue Cherry Gatorade

by riottkick



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, I Don't Even Know, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: Lena doesn't understand this flavor of Gatorade.





	

The two sat in Kara's car, enjoying a nice summer's day. She didn't care about anything in that moment but her girlfriend, Lena. Who kept staring at her weirdly every time she would take a drink of her Gatorade. 

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Kara asked, and Lena rolled her eyes.

"I'm not staring at you, I'm looking at your Gatorade." she explained, and Kara raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because what the hell is 'Blue Cherry'?" Lena asked with a laugh, and Kara laughed with her.

"You're weird, but I love you," 

"I love you too, Kara."


End file.
